conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyhäjärvi, Finland (NC)
|+'Pyhäjärven kaupunki' |- | Founded || 1930 AD (town of Pyhäsalmi) 1977 AD (reintegration of Pyhäjärvi and Pyhäsalmi) |- | Area || 173.5 km² |- | Population Rank as of Density || 112,755 82th 2005 649.9/km² |- | Postal codes || 78190 LAMMINAHO 78200-78399 PYHÄSALMI 78400-78450 PYHÄJÄRVI 78455 LIPPIKYLÄ 78460 KOMU 78465 HONKAPERÄ 78470 LIITTOPERÄ |} Pyhäjärvi is a town and municipality in the region of Eastern Selgetalia (Finnish: Itäinen Suomenselkä), province of Vasa, Finland. The surrounding municipalities are clockwise from south: *Vuohtomäki *Hiidenkylä *Parkkima *Jokikylä Vl *Remeskylä *Osmanki *Kiuruvesi Transportation Private Pyhäjärvi is connected by expressways to four directions: *MR 27 south toward Iisalmi; *MR 27 north toward Kalajoki; *MR 4 northeast toward Oulu; *MR 4 west toward Jyväskylä. Another important road is PR 80, connecting Pyhäjärvi to Pielavesi and Karttula, though only an expressway to the south of the municipal center of Vuohtomäki. Public Pyhäjärvi is served by three railway stations on the North Savonian Railway: Parkkimajoki, Pyhäjärvi and Komu. Pyhäjärvi railway station is also one end of the South Ostrobothnian Railway, which has also a station at Pyhäjärvi Airport within the municipality. Furthermore, the town has one tram line. Railways All the four railway stations are served by VR regional trains. There are five connections between Oulu and Iisalmi, as well as five connections between Kalajoki and Rautavaara. Also, the express, InterCity and Pendolino trains stop at Pyhäjärvi station. Tram Pyhäjärvi has one tram line, with a length of 10.7 km. *1: Ruotasenkatu - Tornikatu - Roomukatu - Tikkalansalmentie - Ollinkatu - Asemakatu - Ollinkatu - Tunturikatu - Puistokatu - Pyhäjärventie - Pappilanaukio Bus As of 2012, Pyhäjärvi bus system consists of the following intramunicipal routes: *2: Toivolanniemi - Downtown - Junttikylä *3: Paloharju - Downtown - Köpsinranta *5: Marjoniemi - Downtown - Airport *10: Likoniemi - Pellikkamäki - Downtown - Koli *11: Syväniemi - Pellikkamäki - Downtown - Kettuperä - Särkiperä *12: Matoniemi - Pellikkamäki - Downtown - Kettuperä - Myötänen *19: Röytiönranta - Emolahti - Downtown - Nikinkangas *20: Mukurinperä - Ruotanen - Downtown - Junttikylä - Kettukallio *21: Lippikylä - Ruotanen - Downtown - Junttikylä - Parkkimajoki rw.st. *22: Puronperä - Ampula - Ruotanen - Downtown - Junttikylä - Hietakylä - Hallaräme *23: Komu rw.st. - Ampula - Ruotanen - Downtown - Junttikylä - Hietakylä - Kaakkuri *30: Tuoriniemi - Pyykölä - Downtown - Myötänen - Murronperä - Lohvanperä - Koskenperä *31: Kynnäänniemi - Lamminaho - Pyykölä - Downtown - Kettuperä - Särkijärvi - Kuusenmäki - Honkaperä *32: Huhmarniemi - Korpiniemi - Pyykölä - Downtown - Ruotanen - Komu rw.st. - Kaupinsaari And the following regional routes: *80: Hiidenkylä (municipal center) - Oravankylä - Pyykölä - Pyhäjärvi Downtown - Ruotanen - Kuusenmäki - Murtoperä - Remeskylä (municipal center) *85: Kätkytniemi (in Hiidenkylä) - Oravankylä - Pyykölä - Pyhäjärvi Old Town - Pyhäjärvi Downtown - Junttikylä - Murronperä - Pihkapuro - Korpijoki - Osmanki (municipal center) *88: Iivarinperä (in Haapajärvi) - Lohijoki - Pyykölä - Pyhäjärvi Downtown - Kuusenmäki - Murtoperä - Mesiäisneva - Lapinkangas - Kärsämäki (municipal center) *89: Iivarinperä (in Haapajärvi) - Latvanen - Pyykölä - Pyhäjärvi Downtown - Kuusenmäki - Murtoperä - Mesiäisneva - Ahmokangas - Kärsämäki (municipal center) *90: Parkkima rw.st. - Parkkima (municipal center) - Junttikylä - Pyhäjärvi Downtown - Ruotanen - Rannankylä - Vuohtomäki (municipal center) *91: Parkkima rw.st. - Parkkima (municipal center) - Kyllösenkangas - Itäranta - Pyhäjärvi Airport - Junttikylä - Pyhäjärvi Downtown - Komu rw.st. - Salmelanperä - Niinimäki - Vuohtomäki (municipal center) *94: Jokikylä (municipal center) - Murronperä - Junttikylä - Pyhäjärvi Downtown - Komu rw.st. - Kumpumäki - Niinimäki - Vuohtomäki (municipal center) Category:New Coordinates